


Cinnamon Mouth

by Princess_Geek



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: There are times when our senses cloud our sense.It takes place somewhere on Open Heart Book 1.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 7





	Cinnamon Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Please Note: English is not my first language. Please, excuse me for any typos and/or grammatical errors.

Jane knew he should be there at that hour. She knocked three times. No answer. Cracking the door just a bit, she peeked in. Her nostrils were immediately invaded by an intense and oppressive smell which made her dizzy. Dr. Ramsey’s office was full of white smoke.

Ethan seemed lost in some dark corner of his mind. And he was. 

He had been trying for hours to concentrate on that pile of reports, but a whirlwind of thoughts was troubling him: the health of his mentor, his patients… and a woman. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The cigarette was lit in an effort to distract his mind from them. But especially from her.

She froze when she saw Ethan Ramsey waltzing with a cigarette on his lips. The image shocked and hypnotized her at the same time. For a fraction of seconds, Jane envied that cigarette dancing in his lips. Jane wondered how his lips would feel against hers and their tongues dancing together.

That thought made her shiver.

Meanwhile, he noticed her at the door. At first, Ethan was clearly embarrassed. Like a child caught doing some mischief, he scratched his neck and cleared his throat. In a second, however, he recomposed himself and his poker face was back on.

"Don’t stand there! Come in!"- he ordered, exhaling smoke.

Jane walked towards the desk holding her breath.

"What do you want, Rookie?"- Ethan asked slightly irritated, putting out the cigarette in a silver ashtray.

Jane was still so shocked that she forgot what she was going to say and started babbling.

"Rookie, my patience is more impatient than usual. So, will you say what you want or will you stare at me with that censorious and shocked face for the rest of the shift? "

"I’m sorry…I didn’t expect you were a smoker…I’m just…"- she stuttered. 

"Many doctors smoke." - he reported immediately - "Rookie, keep it in mind: we are like priests. People must follow our words, regardless of our actions." - Ethan stated with a sardonic smile. 

He was expecting to feel her sweet floral perfume, but it didn’t hit him so strongly as usual. Her scent had the power to calm down the storms in his mind. Every morning, Ethan wakes expecting to feel it on his bedsheets. He took a deep breath to feel it, despite the knowledge it’d cloud his reason 

Then, she said in a seductive tone:

"I’m just thinking there are more pleasant things you could do with your mouth than smoking. "

Jane was biting her bottom lip. Ethan swallowed. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. He could see his face reflected on her big green eyes. Unconsciously, his eyes moved to her lips. The only thought in his mind was to claim her teasing mouth and silence her. 

Ethan wanted her to drop it, but Jane wouldn’t let it go that easy. Actually, since day one, she felt a strange need to tease him. It was a need that escaped from her control. Now, she knew his secret. It was a golden opportunity to tease him and she planned to take full advantage of it. So, she moved closer to the desk, never breaking eye contact with him. Jane lowered her face until it was closer to his.

Ethan was surprised by her bold attitude. She was humorous and full of joy, basically, a rainbow on that hospital. He noticed she likes to tease him, but she has not gone so far until that moment. Part of him wanted to reprimand her to prevent an ethical disaster; however, at same time, he was loving this new side of her. His men's instincts are all aroused.

Jane was scandalized with her own words and actions. She had never thought to say anything like it and try to flirt so unashamedly. Especially with Ethan. What the hell was she thinking? She wasn’t like that. Yes, she liked to flirt with Bryce, but that was different. It wasn’t driven by desire like it was in that moment. She felt mortified for a moment, but it was too late. Now, she has to finish it to not make herself look foolish. She noted that his eyes were moving in direction to her lips and instinctively, Jane smiled mischievously. When she got close, his musk cologne filled her lungs and heat spread throughout her body. The smell of tobacco mixed with his cologne made it hard to breathe. At least, that’s what she thought. 

Their hearts were pounding, breaths were quicker. Their faces were dangerously close.

"More pleasant things? Like what, Rookie?" - Ethan questioned mesmerized, his lips almost touching hers.

"Well…I know a thing that could awake all your senses and warm all parts of your body…" - Jane whispered.

Ethan blushed. He was feeling his walls falling apart. But, suddenly, she broke the spell.

"What a dirty mind, Dr. Ramsey!" - Jane mocked when she noticed his blush. - "I was talking about gums. You should chew my cinnamon-flavored gums. They are divine in mouth. Besides, they could help to quit smoking." - she said moving away from his face.

She took a package out of her pocket and put it on the desk.

Ethan was still overwhelmed by the previous moment. He couldn’t formulate a coherent answer. 

"By the way, I’m here to pick you up. Dr. Emery wants to talk with all diagnosis doctors." - she added.

"What does she want?" - he asked grumpily.

"I have no idea. I am just the messenger." - she answered smiling like an innocent angel.

"Okay, I’ll just sign this report and I’ll go. Now, please, wait for me outside." - Ethan ordered in a cranky tone.

Jane usually would talk back, but she had already done too much damage for a day. So, she left the office quickly and quietly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Then, growled in frustration. Ethan didn’t believe he almost succumbed to the temptation. Even now, after a few minutes, wherever he looked, he only could see her lips. He looked to the ashtray, then to the pack of cinnamon gums. She was right. He really should quit smoking. He threw the expensive cigarette pack in the trash. 

He took a chewing gum out of the package and put it in his mouth. Initially, both flavors clashed in the mouth leaving a disagreeable taste. After he chewed some more times, his mouth was full of a sweet and spicy taste and his body was invaded by wonderful heat. “Would that be the taste of her mouth?”, he wondered.

Jane closed the door behind her and sat on one of the corridor’s chairs. She was flushed by embarrassment … or would it be desire? “Are you crazy?”, she thought. “He is your damn boss! You shouldn’t feel it, even less trying pathetically to flirt with him.“ But she still could feel sparks coursing through her body.

"Shall we?" - Ethan suddenly opened the door.

Jane shuddered with his voice. She immediately smelled cinnamon, but she preferred not to say a word about it.

They started to walk side by side down the corridor, remaining in silence all the way. Coincidentally, Sienna joined them at the end of the corridor.

By the time they reached the door of the hospital auditorium room, everybody else was already waiting for Dr. Emery. 

When the trio approached the other interns, Elijah asked excited:

"Sienna, do you have cinnamon crackers on your coat’s pocket?"

"No, I didn’t even bake cookies today!"- Sienna responded surprised with the question

Jane smirked to Ethan, looking directly into his eyes

"That’s a shame, Sienna. I’m really in the mood for some cinnamon now." 

Ethan flushed.

"Excuse me, I am going to try to find Dr. Emery. We are wasting precious time standing here."- he grunted, moving away from the group hurriedly.

"What the hell? He is weirder than usual!"–Elijah exclaimed.

"Maybe something has left a bad taste in his mouth." - Jane answered with a playful smile.


End file.
